


Dragon Bound

by JRae0609



Category: WWE
Genre: Bond Mates, Dragon Bound, Dragons, F/M, Fanfiction, Jeff Hardy - Freeform, OMC x OFC - Freeform, Paranormal, Stephanie McMahon - Freeform, Triple H - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, WWE Fanfiction - Freeform, Willow - Freeform, a bond mates au, a wwe au, finn bálor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: This is ‘Dragon Bound’.For the time being, this is going to be an original work set within a WWE-Paranormal/AU type of setting.That means original male characters and original female characters as the leads with occasional appearances of already established ‘characters’ (a la Triple H, Stephanie Mc., Roman Reigns, etc).Let me know what you think!! This journey is just getting started.





	1. Chapter 1

Dragon Bound: Part 1  
Word Count: 860 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 1: E is for Everybody

David was incredibly antsy. Even though he’d been on the main roster on RAW for a few months now, every show still felt like a new experience. And he sought to impress the big wigs and remind me them just why they brought him up from NXT each and every single time. 

But something about tonight… this Monday night had a different feel to it. Walking into the BOK center in Tulsa, where a special episode of RAW was being filmed this week, he just couldn’t shake the goose bumps that crept up the back of his neck.

“Hey man!” A voice called out to him as he walking to catering, causing him to jump. The same voice cackled, receiving a scowl from David. “So, the new hot item on the roster – David Levias – is easily spooked huh? Oh don’t look at me like that.”

“Fuck off, Rollins.”

Seth raised his hands, eyeing the newbie warily, “Testy, testy! What’s up man?” David grunted.

“I don’t know. I’m just really on edge for some dumb ass reason.” David ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. 

“Hmm. Seeing as I don’t know your background exactly, I’m almost tempted to say it’s a more human issue.”   
David snorted, slightly amused. “Oh yeah? And that’d be?”

“You need to get laid man.” David took a swing at Seth, who was laughing hysterically as he dodged the attack. “Easy man, you know it was just a joke.” 

“Ah fuck off.” Seth’s annoying laugh echoed through the arena as David continued to catering. He couldn’t help but to think that maybe the annoying Encantado* might have a point. Either way, it was going to be a long, long night. 

A few hours later, the same sensation hadn’t left him. In fact, it kept growing worse. Now in his ring gear, he sat in the locker room doing his dead level best to ignore the feeling that was rising to the surface.

He was busying himself with wrapping his hands and tapping his feet. To say he was anxious about the impending match was an understatement. It was perhaps the biggest one of his career to date - the type to make or break a push.

Suddenly, he felt a dull ache in his side. Head snapping up, his nostrils flared as he caught a new scent on the air. A scent that was fresh and clean and sent a pounding in his veins the likes of which he has never felt before. Beating a hot path towards the gorilla position, he hovered just behind the curtain – scenting the air again and again. Eyes focused, he could barely see a faint topaz glow in the area. Clutching his side, the sensation of a tattoo gun at work spread across his skin. It was then a hand appeared on his shoulder.

“Pull the match.” 

“But sir – “

“You get paid to write and you get paid to listen to me. Pull the match. Get creative with something. Write him out with an injury. Something, damn it I don’t care what right now.”

“May we ask why sir?” David vaguely realized the voice belonged to none other than one of his bosses, Hunter Helmsley**– better know by his in ring persona of Triple H.

“Just. Pull. The. Match.” The owner of the authoritative voice suddenly grabbed him by the nape of the neck, pulling him back towards the locker-room. “C’mon, lover-boy. Just when we thought you weren’t ever going to manifest….”

“Manifest? What the hell do you mean Hunter?” His voice croaked.

“Oh yes… You just crossed paths with your other half. And it’s bringing your perspective beast to the surface. Speaking of which…. What’s with your side?” David just shook his head. Hunter yanked at the hem of the tank top, raising it up. He chuckled, an eyebrow shooting up and a smirk crossing his features. “I see…”

“What? What am I?”

“A dragon.” David blinked rapidly. He was not unfamiliar with the fact that the WWE had become a haven for all sorts of creatures and machinations of the paranormal kind. And he was also not unfamiliar with the fact that his own ancestry had been pretty well hidden from him from an early age. Now to find out he was one of them… And more over to find out apparently his mate – his missing piece – was out in the crowd in Tulsa only fueled the beast closer to the surface. 

“You were right to pull the match, sir. I feel….”

“Out of control? Like you’d go into the crowd if I let you go out there and not realize it?” David took a shaky breath and nodded. “Don’t worry, son. We got resources to help you with this change. Come on.” And before he knew it, David was swept into the locker room to gather his things and then escorted from the building. He couldn’t help but wonder as he sat into his rental car as to how Hunter was going to explain his prolonged absence. 

'I know you’re here in Oklahoma, little one. I will be back.' And the black car faded into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is going to function a little…. Strangely. It’s going to bounce around between David’s POV and the female OFC (to be named below). I decided it’s going to be a bit of a mix between showing his training and her reaction to the night they crossed paths. Plus more information, of course, on their paths intersecting again.

Dragon Bound: Part 2  
Word Count: 1,518 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 1: E is for Everybody

Female OFC 

She couldn’t contain her excitement. For the first time in months following her awful divorce, she finally felt like getting out of the house and letting her hair down. It helped that her girls were there with her – and all of them were drooling over the fact they would soon be seeing their favorites in the ring and kicking ass. Her ice blue eyes shined with life and energy – something she thought she would never, ever have happen ever again after he left her. 

An elbow lightly nudged her in her side. “So, Lizzie, if you had to pick up one of these guys, who would it be?” Questioned a shorter, slightly rotund brunette next her whose green eyes were alight with mischief. Elizabeth could only roll her eyes. 

“I’m not in the mood to pick anyone up, Shaina. I’m just here to have a good time and then go home.” Shaina pouted. 

“You’re no fun.” Elizabeth could only laugh. “What do you think about this next match coming up? Ya know, that new guy?” Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, thinking. 

“Oh that Levias guy?” Shaina nodded. “Oh he’s alright I guess. I mean he’s got potential so long as the company don’t ruin him.” Shaina made a sour face.

“You just cursed the guy.” Both girls started laughing when Elizabeth flinched, reaching for the middle of her shoulders. “What’s wrong Liz?” 

Elizabeth could only shake her head. It was the strangest sensation - a combination of something burning into her skin and eyes on her all at the same time. It made her little head spin to such a degree she had to brace herself on the seat besides her. 

“Liz?” Shaina was becoming more than concerned about her friend. And as soon as the feeling hit her, it vanished. Shaking her raven hair out of her face, for some reason her gut instinct was to look directly at the entrance ramp. ‘What on Earth was that?’ “Liz?” 

Elizabeth’s eyes snapped back to her friend. She giggled, “Sorry. I’m okay. Just one of my dizzy spells I’ve been having as of late.” Elizabeth prayed that her friend didn’t see through the lie. Shaina eyed her friend speculatively for a moment before sighing and shrugging, returning her attention to the ring. 

Elizabeth chose to do the same, but the feeling of loss she now felt gnawed at her core. She had no idea what just happened but hell be damned if she was going to let it ruin the rest of her night. 

David (9 Months Later)

“Good!” His trainer encouraged him as he put up another set on the bench. The weight was put back into its place with a fierce clang. David couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. Hell, even his Dragon was proud of the work he’d been putting in. 

Between the physical training and meditation work he put in to learn to contain the beast, he finally felt at balance within himself. And, dare he say, felt like he could return to work. “Well, my boy, I think I can put the recommendation into Hunter that you return to in-ring work.” David stood up and couldn’t help but to notice the difference in his own physique since this journey started nine months ago.   
He’d put on a good twenty-five pounds of muscle, and even in the face he no longer looked the part of the fresh-faced rookie. Both him and the Dragon grinned ear to ear. David couldn’t help but notice that his eyes looked a bit more… feral than before. ‘Probably thanks to the Dragon.’ He pondered that quietly. All in all, he couldn’t wait to return to Tulsa and look for her, whoever she was. 

“Awesome dude. Thanks so much for the help. “ David shook hands with the man. “I think… I think I might be ready. Get Hunter on the….”

“Already here, Levias.” Hunter chuckled from the doorway of the training center. David barked out a laugh.

“You sneaky devil. By the way, nice thinking on the write out while I completed my training. Whoever came up with that idea deserves a little bonus in the ol’ pocketbook ya know.” He shook Hunter’s hand. 

“I’ll take it under advisement. So, you think he’s ready to return to in-ring work?” Hunter directed his attention to the trainer. 

“Yes sir I believe he may well be. His mental training has progressed much like his physical training. I’ve been around Dragons before that took much, much longer to get where he is now. A near prodigy I’d say.” Hunter mulled this over with a look of satisfaction in his eyes. David scratched idly at his side where his Dragon mark resided. 

“You okay kid?” David’s eyes snapped to Hunter. 

“Damn it. I’m doing it again huh?” David looked at the trainer, who could only laugh. Hunter looked on confused. David rolled his eyes. “The Dragon is a little more than antsy at the idea of getting back to work both in-ring and trying to find her. I often find I scratch at my side when he’s antsy or uppity for some reason. Bad habit that he needs to stop.” He barred his teeth a little, more in response to the Dragon, who huffed inside his head. 

“Ah I see. Well, here’s the deal. SummerSlam is coming up in Brooklyn. Catch the first flight up. I’ll work with the creative team on how to slide you back in. We also have some new interns coming up there as well to discuss some possible work options as well, so maybe we can include some fresh ideas into that discussion. Be sure to let Steph or myself know when you get there and we’ll meet up with you. It’ll be good to have you back, kid.” Hunter patted David on the back and made a hasty exit.   
For the first time in months, he was a bit nervous. Not for the in-ring side to all of this but for the fact he was now open to finding her. Would she accept him? Could he get close to her without losing his shit, or his Dragon running wild? He knew his ultimate test of self-control was on the horizon. 

But first – he had to get to Brooklyn. Walking over to his duffle bag, he pulled out his tablet and set about booking the first available flight. 

Brooklyn (Both)  
“So glad you ladies and gents could join us up here in Brooklyn. We’re eager to have you working with us and we will make sure we can come to some sort of agreement that makes our relationship a viable thing for all parties at all times.” Stephanie McMahon welcomed the interns. Elizabeth basically bounced in her seat.   
After she received the email six months ago asking if she’d like to be a part of the program, she scrimped and saved every single dime she possibly could to make this work in her favor. Even though getting into WWE was something her ex-husband started, she kept at it. Finding a community that welcomed her so warmly and finding an opportunity to start a new chapter in her life at the same time gave her hope. And hope was something she once did not have when her renewed single life started. 

“Now, we have an interesting item that we need some fresh ideas on how to tackle this weekend. Now remember the NDA’s you all signed. “ Hunter held a finger up to his lips, with a grin, making the room chuckle wall to wall. “We have a returning superstar that we need ideas on how to slide him into SummerSlam. Come on in, son.” He waved to the door. David stepped into the room, blinking rapidly, nostrils flaring fiercely. ‘She’s in here!’ The Dragon all but snarled from within his chest. Hunter noticed, raising an eyebrow but said nothing. 

The meeting felt like it took an eternity. And knowing he was in the same room as her, it was hard as hell to not search the room and try to identify who exactly it was. The interns, surprisingly, offered up several good ideas. Especially one in particular - ice blue eyes, raven hair, strong jaw for a woman. David felt a tug towards her. ‘Could it be…?’ And all too soon, the interns were dismissed. 

Stepping over to where Hunter and Stephanie stood, he spoke in a hushed whisper. “She’s in here.” Both their eyebrows shot up so high they could have touched the ceiling. 

“Really? Any idea who?” Stephanie asked, curious. David shook his head, stopping stone cold in his tracks when her scent hit him – hard. Snapping his around, he found himself staring into ice blue eyes standing in the doorway – confusion evident on her features. Trying not to lick his lips, he snapped his head back to the duo beside him, jerking his head slightly to the door. 

One word barely came out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over and took on a more topaz tone.

“Her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Bound: Part 3  
Word Count: 1,237 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 1: E is for Everybody

Elizabeth could only walk away from the meeting, shaking her head. She could still feel eyes on her as she walked away, causing the worst case of dry mouth that she’s ever experienced. That Levias made her very nervous – both in a good and bad way. She hadn’t had these nerves settle in like this since her divorce. 

“Hey! Tarrial right?” A voice shouted from the elevator, startling Elizabeth out of her reverie. She jogged a few steps further down the hall to find the owner of the voice being one of the other interns in the room. 

Elizabeth chuckled, “Yeah that’s me. Thanks for holding the elevator up. And you are?” She extended a hand out to the girl – a statuesque ginger-headed green-eyed beauty who could only scowl at her. 

“I don’t know what that was about between you and Levias but back off. He’s mine.” The girl snarled. Elizabeth’s eyebrows shot up as she crossed her arms.

“I don’t know what it was about, either. And frankly even if I did it is none of your damn business. You ain’t gotta like it – whatever is going on. Hell I might not. But it’s my life. It’s his life. If you don’t like it – keep walking. Be a grown ass woman and ignore what you don’t like.” The elevator dinged as they made their way out into the lobby. The girl snarled again and yanked on Elizabeth’s hair. Elizabeth took a deep steadying breath and continued forward. The girl repeated her actions. 

Elizabeth spoke under her breath. “We’re really gonna do this on the first day, huh….” When the girl went to yank on her hair again but this time Elizabeth countered with a kick square to the chest, knocking the girl back several feet and causing her to land on her back. Elizabeth huffed and brushed imaginary dust off her little shoulders and walked away – head shaking in absolute disgust. She had bigger fish to fry right now. 

Just as she was about to exit the building and hail a cab, she heard someone clapping. 

“Damn intern. That’s one hell of a kick you got there.” A blonde wavy haired ego stepped forward. Elizabeth grimaced. ‘Oh Lord, please no…’ He extended his hand. “Name’s Dolph….”

Elizabeth shook his hand, sighing. “Ziggler. I’m well aware. Now if you’ll excuse me…” He grabbed her arm.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa sweetheart. Where you running off to? We just met.” Suddenly, a tanned hand appeared and slowly pried Dolph’s hand off her arm. Elizabeth looked up to see that it belonged to David. She instinctively gulped. 

“Your advances are obviously unwanted, noodle brain. Back. Off.” Dolph held his hands up in defeat and smiled. 

“We’ll meet again, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” Tossing a wink at Elizabeth, he spun on his heel and made his way to the elevator. Elizabeth gagged in disgust.

“The fucking nerve….” David snorted, echoing her sentiment. She looked up, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you, though. He probably wouldn’t have backed off otherwise. Name’s Elizabeth Tarrial.” She held out a hand. Warily, he reached out his own hand and just as they were about to shake hands they both jerked away – as if being zapped by some unknown wire. 

“Uh static shock?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t just him. She nodded, laughing. 

“Yeah I guess. Guess I’ll see you around?” She tossed him a grin that made the Dragon rumble lowly, curled up in his core. Watching her leave, he still had a bad feeling screaming in his guts. Grunting in exasperation, he made his way out of the building where he just so happened to overhear Elizabeth and some of the interns making plans to attend a local club they found. Making a mental note, he decided he’d check the place out as well. 

Later that night, David found himself perched in a corner of a dimly lit club with plenty of bass-filled music to fill the ears of everyone at the Barclay’s center and beyond. His viewpoint offered a bird’s eye view of the entire place. Out of the corner of his steel grey eyes, he couldn’t help but to take notice of that same topaz glow. His snapped to the door and sure enough in stepped a rather delicious look Elizabeth, whose raven hair was up in a messy bun and donning a black tank top with jeans and knee high leather boots, and her new friends. 

The Dragon stirred deep in his chest. ‘Calm down, man. Step by step.’ He decided he was going to let the girls find a place to sit and chill before making an approach. Sliding off his stool, he ran a hand through his dishwater blonde hair and started making a slow approach, stopping at the bar first to chill for a few minutes while ordering a Jack & Coke and collecting himself. It was his misfortune that Elizabeth was making her way to the bar at that time. Taking a breath, he steeled himself for the interaction to come. 

Her soft giggle came from his right. “Fancy meeting you here!” Her ice eyes shone like crystals in the dim light, indicating the good time she was having. He coughed.

“Uh yeah no kidding. You and the other interns having a good time?” Elizabeth threw her head back and laugh, bringing the beast a bit closer to the surface. 

“Oh if only you knew! Hey Bartender! Here’s the order!” She passed the man a sheet of paper. David gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I wouldn’t have been able to remember it myself.” She stuck her tongue out at him, earning a chuckle from David. She had to rub her arm to dispel the goose bumps that rose up. The pair stood there in silence for a few minutes as she watched the bartender make the order. ‘Hm, cautious. Good girl.’ David made a mental note of the action.

“Here you go miss.” 

“Awesome! Well I guess I’ll see you David!” She ran off, gleefully with drinks in tow. Watching her from over his shoulder, it was to his dismay that he saw Dolph making his way towards her. Growling, David beat a hasty path through the crowd hot on her heels. But not in time.

“Wa-hey sweetheart! Fancy seeing you here!” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“Out of my way Ziggler.” She tried to step around him but he blocked her path.

“Now why the cold attitude, hot stuff? I’m sure we could have a lot of f---“ David tossed a shoulder into Dolph, sending him reeling backward and immediately squared off with the man. 

“Now if I have to tell you to back off one more fucking time – when a lady is obviously not interested, GET THE HINT!” David all but roared at blonde who glared at Elizabeth. 

“Just wait, hon. I don’t give up.” Dolph stormed off. Elizabeth’s shoulders sagged.

“He really is a moron ain’t he?” David sighed. 

“Obviously.” He turned his head towards her, noting the weird look on her face. “What?”

“Earlier at the bar, your eyes were grey. Now they’re… topaz?” David gasped and turned away from her. 

“Don’t worry about it. I uh will catch you later.” With that, he all but ran out of the building. Leaving a bewildered and hot and bothered Elizabeth behind in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be advised:  
> There are some slight shenanigans here but nothing too out of control.

Dragon Bound: Part 4  
Word Count: 1,262 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 4: PG13 at the start, maybe NC17 midway to the end

By the time David returned to his hotel room, the cold sweat was in full effect and the tips of his fingers itched in such a way that it was bordering on agony. Being on edge today after Dolph’s first hit on attempt on who he was assured was his bond mate set a bad tone for the rest of the night. 

Combine that with the fact her scent lingered in his head all day and he could have sworn he could smell her arousal right as he left the bar – to say the Dragon was mere centimeters away from taking control of him and hunting her down was a damned understatement if there ever was one.

David flopped backwards on his bed and covered his face with a pillow, groaning loudly. ‘This is going to kill me.’ The Dragon licked his lips and smiled, almost as if he was gloating to David that he’ll jump into the lead at a moment’s notice tonight. ‘Stay strong, man, stay strong.’ He knew he had to burn off some energy. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep. So, he jumped up and changed into some gym appropriate attire and made his way to the elevator. 

But the bitch, Fate, had other things in store for him. 

The elevator opened up and sure enough there stood a wide-eyed, downright eatable Elizabeth, boots in hand. She was just as frozen as he was. Clearing his throat, he made a motion with his moderately muscular arm as if he was asking permission to enter. Taking his hint, she stepped back and welcome him in. Pressing the button for the gym’s floor, he looked at her over his shoulder.

“You interns have fun?” She smiled, tired. 

“Oh yes. Especially after you chased Dolph away. A few of the interns are gonna have hangovers come tomorrow but it’s well earned. “ She laughed, earning a slightly smirk from David. “You headed for the gym?” He nodded. “That’s the floor beneath me I think. So at least it’s on the way.” David merely shrugged. He was beyond terrified to try and speak – let alone breathe. This woman was going to be the end of him – he knew it. And hell be damned if he was going to let the Dragon loose on her. 

The elevator moved up the building a few floors before coming to a skittering, sudden stop that threw Elizabeth against the back wall and on the floor. 

“Oh what the hell?!” Both of them shouted at the top of their lungs. 

David grunted, helping her up to her feet. “You alright?” Elizabeth nodded, frustration evident on her face. “I’m gonna get to the bottom of this.” His voiced dip to a gravelly level that sent the hairs on the back of her neck on end. Stalking over to the emergency phone, he picked up and reached the front desk. “Hey, what’s the deal? The elevator is stuck.” Listening to the poor desk-clerk relay the information, a deep scowl carved its way on his features and a rumble grew from his chest. Elizabeth shrunk against the back of the elevator, confused by the things going through her head. 

‘It’s the alcohol. Has to be.’ He slammed the phone back into place and threw his head back groaning in multiple levels of irritation and annoyance, snapping her from her momentary internal dialogue,

“You’re not gonna believe this shit.” He leaned against the wall of the elevator and slowly slid down to the floor, speaking through gritted teeth. She followed suit, eyeing him as if he were a predator that she needed to run from and it didn’t go unnoticed to say the least. “Something caused the hotel to lose power AND the back up generators to the elevator fucking fried.” David felt the tension in his jaw as he all but growled out the explanation. 

“Of all the luck…” Elizabeth huffed under her breath, winning a deep chuckle from her fellow passenger. “So, what now?” David shrugged and they fell into an uneasy silence. 

And they were like this for what seemed like an eternity. After what felt like hours but must have only been minutes, Elizabeth yanked her hair down and shook it out – sending a wave of her maddening scent towards David. Gasping and tensing suddenly, he felt the Dragon scratch at the surface. He turned his head and licked his lips, looking her dead in the eye. Elizabeth felt like he was really the predator. She shrunk into the corner as he made his way over to her. Averting her eyes, she felt him grab her chin and force her to look into his eyes. What saw there frightened her.

And thrilled her. His normally cool grey eyes were nearly obsidian, pupils blown to hell. No one – ever – has looked at her quite like that. And while she knew in her gut that he needed to back off, she was certainly intrigued to see what his next move would be. 

Slowly and steadily, eyes never breaking hers, he moved his lips over hers lightly. His eyes asking for permission for more and when she barely nodded, his lips collided with hers. The fire that was set loose through his entire being with that action threatened to destroy him. Groaning, he jerked her smaller form against his own, clutching her tighter and tighter. Eventually, he broke the kiss and made his way to her ear and down her neck. As he felt her shiver his grip tightened a bit more – his hand winding itself in her hair. 

“Tell me to stop.” He rasped out, face buried in her neck. Jerked out of the moment, she closed her eyes doing her best to calm her breathing and steady her heartbeat. “Tell me to stop…right now. If you don’t I don’t know if I can control myself much longer….” Laying her back and putting a knee between her legs forcing them open, he ground his hips in her – making it clear how much he and subsequently The Dragon wanted her. She arched her back up into him, sending him into tremors desperately grasping for what control he had left. 

“I…” She shook her head trying to clear. 

“I know. The call is fucking potent right now, baby. I don’t want to do anything…” He whispered low into her ear, earning a soft moan from the woman beneath him. 

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the elevator started moving. He coughed and choked on what air he could, leaning back and pulling her with him, staying in contact. 

“Saved by the bell…” Elizabeth muttered. All David could do was nod for a moment, his shoulders heaving as he caught his breath and was grounded back into reality. He stood, pulling her to her feet, hugging her close. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She tried to find her voice but failed, looking up at him with a mixture fear, longing and confusion. He nodded his understanding. 

“We need to talk about this. But later. Okay?” Elizabeth reached into her clutch and yanked out a pen and paper, jotting down her email and cell phone number. 

“Yeah. We should. You’re right. What is going on?” She questioned as he stepped out of the elevator onto the floor that held his destination. 

He sighed, “That… is going to take some time to discover the best way to explain. I’ll email you.” Elizabeth exhaled loudly as the doors slide closed. 

‘This man is more dangerous than I thought. What on Earth….?’


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Bound: Part 5  
Word Count: 1,561 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 5: PG13 

The hot water ran down her shoulders as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, finally relaxing for the first time since the elevator. Elizabeth just couldn’t seem to comprehend what the hell happened. It was nice to get that kind of attention after so long but… something felt almost wrong about it at the same time. She frowned in spite of herself. It’s been years since the last time she was in so much internal turmoil. 

That Levias was a dangerous, dangerous man. But something about him made Elizabeth start to wonder if he wasn’t the only dangerous being on the roster. Wrapping a towel around herself and carefully stepping out of the shower, she made her way to her laptop – already spying an email from Levias. Her brows furrowed in absolute confusion at the subject. ‘Code word: Dragon’. Shaking her head, she quickly set about brushing her hair and getting ready for bed, tossing on a baggy Legend of Zelda shirt and pulling a pair of pajama-styled black silk shorts she knew she needed sleep.

But something told her she was going to be chasing sleep tonight. Huffing in annoyance, she sat down at her laptop and pulled up Spotify, popping in her Wal-Mart bought ear-buds. And the first song that shuffle-mode pulled up was something she was not expecting… and something she sorely wanted to forget about. Giggling, the song certainly brought back memories that were a stark contrast to the life she was currently living. Who knew the memories that a song like ‘Smack That’ by Akon & Eminem could conjure up and who knew the difference that twelve years would make? 

She couldn’t help but to smile in spite of her own self and clicked play, taking a trip back in time.

** Twelve Years Earlier **

New Year’s Eve and here she was, stretched out on the couch beneath her on again off again boyfriend Joseph – who was currently pushing every boundary she was trying to keep in tact. Nibbling her ears and neck like there was no tomorrow, he was certainly pushing her resolve. 

“Joseph, come on babe. You think this is a good idea? We haven’t exactly had the greatest history as of late…” She whimpered as he ran his hand down her side to her thigh.

“I need you, babe.” Joseph ground out, emphasizing his point with a sharp thrust of his hips against hers. She took a breath and looked him in the eyes. For the first time in their entire relationship he looked at her with appreciation. ‘What the hell… you only live once….’ And with that thought, she made one of the biggest mistakes of her entire life. 

**Fast Forward Four Weeks, Twelve Years Earlier***

“Babe, we need to talk.” He looked at his feet, his hand on the back of his hand. She steeled herself for what was to come. He’d requested an open relationship a week earlier and things only deteriorated since then. 

“This is the end, right?” She gulped, feeling her heart breaking. Joseph only nodded silently. “Care to explain why?” He looked up and gritted his teeth. 

“I tried, Liz. I really did. But… you’re just not my type after all. I’m sorry. “ With a shrug, he ambled away leaving a broken hearted Elizabeth doing her best to maintain her composure. She knew this wouldn’t be the first time her heart would be broken and hell be damned if he was going to get the privilege of her tears.

**Fast Forward, 2018 (Now)**

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and let her eyes focus on the ceiling. How different life really truly is. And from her latest experience, that it really truly seems like reality is stranger than fiction. Which brought her back to her current dilemma: Levias. Rubbing the back of her neck, where her self-appearing tattoo laid, she groaned. It was time to face the music and see what her future might hold. 

Clicking on the email, it opened up to nothing short of a novella: 

Elizabeth, 

I am about to say is going to be of the truly unbelievable variety. But I need to bear with me and read this whole email and then decide what the next course of action will be not only for you but myself as well. 

When they say that the world is often not what it seems – man, when it comes to the WWE they are beyond right. While there are humans in our company, the vast majority of us have at least a partial ancestry or family tie to a bloodline of the paranormal variety. 

I know. Something straight out of the Twilight Realm right? 

I’ve only been with the company for a short time, so I’m not up to speed as to who all is what exactly. I know Seth Rollins is some kind of a trickster. And I know Dolph is some variety of a damn incubus – steer clear of that rat bastard. I’m thankful that it seems like his charms don’t work on you. Braun is of some kind of a Minotaur line. I’m not too sure on others. I’m still learning myself. 

As for me… well. That is a bit more complicated. I had no idea of my ancestry until one night approximately nine months ago. At the show in Tulsa. I was on edge that entire day. More so than usual, if I am to be honest. I was backstage prepping for my match when I felt this weird pain in my side. It was like a tattoo gun running over my ribs. Then a strong scent – clean, with a tinge of peppermint. It sent a pounding into my chest like I’ve never felt before. I beat a hot path towards the gorilla position and just through the curtain I could see a topaz glow. Hunter knew immediately what was going on and pulled the match and sent me for training of all kinds. 

I had to learn how to control my Dragon. Yes I am a Dragon. I had to learn how to control myself so I could go in search of whomever it was the scent belonged to and wouldn’t you imagine my surprise when I came across it again just a few short days ago. 

In the meeting.   
With the interns.   
And when I locked eyes with her, I knew. 

And by now, if you haven’t already figured it out, I’m talking about you, doll. What’s going on between us is a bit more complicated so I’ll save the in-depth details for another time. But just know that my Dragon and myself are drawn to you. Mentally, emotionally and physically – which kind of leads into the apology that I so dearly owe you. 

You had been getting to me all day and after seeing that fucking Incubus try his shit twice on you - I was a mess. The Dragon was just below the surface and it was all I could do to try and keep him back. Then when you stepped into the elevator – in that warm, enclosed space that only magnified your presence altogether – and we got trapped… I nearly lost my shit. What I did was all I could do to keep The Dragon in my soul at bay. I am so sorry. I was beyond out of line. But I didn’t know what else I could do just to keep from being too rough with you – let alone other issues. 

I’m sure by now your head is spinning. I know mine would be. So I will leave this here for now. Think about this for a day or two and email me any questions, thoughts, etc. During the day, I will try to keep this as much business and friendly behavior as I can. Nothing more. 

Sweet dreams, my missing piece.   
\-- David

Elizabeth fell out of her chair, laughing hysterically. He had to be out of his mind! But she knew he wasn’t. She remembered the night in question. And had the mark to prove it. Quickly, she leapt up to her feet, grabbed her phone while ditching her shirt. Turning around with her back to the mirror she focused the camera on the mirror and swiftly forward the picture to herself. Nearly choking herself in her haste to get her shirt back on, she sat back down and typed a quick email in return:

David,   
You’re right. It is a lot to take in and consider. And while it sounds like insanity to hear what you detailed for me, I have proof myself that it is anything but. Attached is a picture. 

I was marked that same night. 

\-- Elizabeth

The pictured showed her mark – two dragons intertwined. Elizabeth let out a breath as she hit send. ‘What on Earth is going on here? I don’t understand enough about this…’ And while she sat about some research, in his own room David found himself on his knees at the sight of the picture. Swallowing uneasily, he realized now that this situation was real and happening. He found his True Mate. 

‘Proceed with caution man.’ He leaned on the foot of his bed, heart ramming at the wall of chest and The Dragon doing nothing more than throwing him a knowing smirk. 

Fate was truly a fickle bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce a new complication.

Dragon Bound: Part 6  
Word Count: 1,181 or so for the actual story  
Rating for P. 6: PG13 

David lay on his bed in his plaid boxers, arms crossed under his head and staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t keep his mind from straying to Elizabeth at every little thought. On the human side of things, he knew they barely knew each other and had to build a foundation between them before things get too far. But The Dragon side… 

The Dragon side roared her name over and over, knowing that she belonged tucked into his side, safe and warm. Rolling his head slightly to the left and casting his eyes to the ribs on the left side of his body where his Dragon mark resided, he heaved a great breath. This was going to be anything but easy. But her well-being came first and foremost ahead of everything else. And hell be damned if he was going to lose sight of that. ‘Sweet dreams, baby.’ Closing his eyes, he did his best to try and sleep. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been asleep for a little while already. But it was an uneasy sleep. Tossing and turning, something in her head screamed that something was watching her. In fact, it felt like more than one set of eyes that were dark beyond measure were lurking over her defenseless body. ‘Wake up…’ She was trying to wake up from the nightmare that was plaguing her, but she couldn’t find that way out. 

Little did she know that a pair of shadows was indeed lurking over her and exchanging a competitive look – white eyes meeting black ones.   
“Back. Off. This little one is mine.” A gravelly voice emanated from the black-eyed shadow. The white-eyed beast grinned ear-to-ear, eerily white teeth shining in the dark.

“We shall sssee…. May the besssst one win, demon.” And just as Elizabeth leapt up, awake, the two disappeared into nothingness. Rubbing her eyes, she reached over and switched on her bedside lamp. ‘If I didn’t know better, I’d swear my nightmare actually happened.’ Flopping back on her pillow, she groaned in annoyance knowing that sleep would evade her for the rest of the night. As she struggled to decide what to do now, her email dinged. Yanking the comforter off her smaller frame, she stumbled over to the laptop to find it was an email from David: 

You awake?  
\-- David

Shaking her head, she couldn’t believe his sense of timing. Clicking of her keyboard filled the silence in the room:

Yep. Sure am. Woke up from the damnedest dream. Well, it felt more like a nightmare. And I could have sworn when I woke up there were two people in my room but they vanished when I turned on the light. So now, I can’t sleep. 

What about you?  
\-- Liz

David snarled when he read her email. He had heard rumors of such creatures being among the roster and if it was the two he had been told about – to say his level of concern for their situation just leapt up into the sky:

I hate to break it to you but… I had heard rumors about creatures with the shadow walking ability being among the roster, Elizabeth. And it seems like that might have indeed be true. And worse yet – you’ve somehow managed to draw their attention already. You have no idea how bad I am fighting The Dragon right now. 

I’m going to request to have my room moved closer to yours in the morning.  
\-- David

Her laptop dinged, and she went through the roof at his response. Typing furiously, she shot off a response: 

Hell to the no. That’s not necessary. Isn’t a little bit of distance needed in our situation? Didn’t you basically hint at that yourself?   
\-- Liz

Slamming his fist on the bed next to him, he growled. This woman was trying every nerve in his being:  
Yes. That was before two of the darkest beings on the roster invaded the room of the missing piece of my fucking soul. Hell be fucking damned if I stand by and leave you vulnerable.   
\-- David

He received a quick response from her:

There’s no arguing with you on this is there?   
\- Liz

He grinned, knowing he’d won this fight: 

Exactly. Now. Please, for me, try and go back to sleep.  
\-- David

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, brushing the mark on the back of her neck. David shivered, a feeling of a small hand on the back of his neck. He quickly typed out a new email:

Stop that.   
\- David

Elizabeth frowned in confusion: 

What?  
\- Liz

He huffed, half in annoyance and half in temptation to cave to The Dragon’s insistence request to go to her room. Shaking hands met the keyboard one more time:

Keep your hands off the back of your neck right now. Yes, before you ask – I can sense that shit. And in the mood I am in, The Dragon is gaining more control and damn if the temptation to come to your room isn’t overwhelming. Especially given the fact that I can’t get out of my mind how it felt to have you up against me or how you tasted… Fuck I gotta stop. Just go to sleep, please. I’m begging you. 

I’m trying to be a good boy here.   
\- David

Elizabeth bit her lip, rubbing her legs together a little bit. She couldn’t forget the events from earlier either. But, she knew he was right. ‘Damn it…’ She decided to bid him good night one more time:

Very well. I appreciate the sentiment. I do. I have meetings tomorrow but I’m free for lunch if you want to meet up to go over our ideas. Text me tomorrow around 11 A.M, okay?

Good night David.  
\- Liz

In their respective rooms, the pair laid back down – careful to avoid their bond marks. But neither would be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day passed in a blur. Partially because of exhaustion but partially because of how busy everyone was prepping for Sunday. Elizabeth couldn’t contain the grin when right on the 11 A.M. buzzer her phone sounded off. 

~~ Meet me in the lobby? –D

She swiped her response:

~~ Be right down. : ) – E

While she was focusing too much on her phone, she walked head on into a sturdy body – falling backwards as a result. 

“Might wanna watch where you’re going sweetheart. Here.” A male voice that she recognized very well offered her a hand. She laughed, internally trying to squash her fangirl tendencies a bit, and accepted the hand up.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hardy. I was focused on making lunch plans. My bad.” He shot her a full tooth – bright white – smile. She blanched as he walked away. His smile reminded her of one of the ones from her nightmare last night. 

Swallowing hard, she beat a hasty path to the elevator wanting nothing more than to get to David’s side again. 

She hated to admit it but David might have been right.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Bound: Part 7  
Word Count: 1,002 or so for the actual story  
Rating for P. 7: PG13 

As the elevator made its way to the ground floor, Elizabeth withdrew her phone from her pocket with shaky hands and proceeded to text David: 

~~ Okay so uhm you remember what I told you about last night? –E

Her phone dinged, within a few seconds:

~~ Yeah? What of it? – D

Taking a breath, she tried to keep it short but direct:

~~ I think I just ran into one of them. Maybe. – E

She was scared of his response but he surprised her: 

~~ Waiting right by the elevator. Don’t worry, darlin’. You’re safe. – D

David was seething internally as he waited for Elizabeth by the elevator. He had no idea who the dark beings from last night could be and that made the ball of nerves in his stomach tighten beyond recognition. 

He ran over the roster in his head, debating who the most likely suspects could be, when the elevator doors opened up. Gritting his teeth, he fought against The Dragon’s urge and offered her his arm. Tossing her a heated look he hoped she’d get the hint and loop her arm through his. Thankfully, she did so and they made their way onto the sidewalk outside. She looked up to see his grey eyes darting all around the area, obviously on guard. 

“So, who do you think it is?” David whispered. Elizabeth cracked her neck, grunting at the pain. 

“I think’s Jeff. The way he smiled at me up there was very much like one of the beings from my dream.” David snorted. 

“I look into it a bit more. I did manage to get my room moved, by the way. I’m just down the hall.” This stopped Elizabeth in her tracks, causing him to look down at her with concern. 

“Aren’t you worried about…?”  
“The Dragon?” He figured this question would come up. Shrugging his shoulders, he motioned for her to continue walking towards the little café they decided to visit before answering. “Yeah, I am to a degree. But I think I can temper it with the fact that your safety is sacred above all else in our situation. I think if we set some terms and conditions down – I think we can manage this and take our time.” 

Elizabeth worried her lip a bit, unsure of herself. “If you think so, okay then. There’s a lot of questions going through my head and I have no idea where to start.” They stepped inside the café and made their way to a little corner booth. 

As she sat down, an eerily familiar sensation crept up her neck. She tried to shake it off for several moments but found the more she tried to shake it off, the worse it got. A rumble sounded from deep in David’s chest upon noticing her behavior. 

Leaning forward, he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it lightly. “What is it?” 

She threw him a nervous look and spoke without moving her lips. “We’re being watched.” 

“I didn’t notice –“ 

She shook her head vehemently. “We’re being watched by eyes we can’t see.” He immediately knew what she was talking about then. Nodding, he motioned for the waitress to take their order. 

As the little girl walked away, David took a steadying breath. “Pretend like nothing is going on and this is progressing like normal. See if the feeling grows or disappears okay?” She nodded weakly, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. “So, questions?” 

She leaned back, taking a breath. “I guess first… what exactly is fucking going on here?” David scratched his head as the waitress brought out his steak and cheese sandwich and her salad. Letting the girl leave, he huffed. 

“You would start there.” She stuck her tongue out at him, earning a chuckle. “Uhm, well – in some paranormal bloods, a weird thing kind of happens. Like the ultimate love at first sight except love at first sniff I guess.” Elizabeth choked on a piece of carrot, trying not to laugh. 

“Okay. That’s an interesting way of putting it.” Rolling his eyes at her, he took a bit of sandwich, enjoying her laughter. 

“Well, it certainly serves to explain it. Doesn’t it? It’s weird. It’s like when we cross a particular scent, something just kind of snaps to and we realize that whomever that scent belongs to is… the person or being we belong with.” Their eyes met and he let that little fact settle in the air. 

“Like… meant to be kind of belong with?” Elizabeth asked, not recognizing the small voice that came out. He realized then that it was truly dawning on her – the gravity of the situation at hand. Leaning forward on one of his hands, elbow on the table, he smiled shyly at her.

“Makes sense on why I am so insistent on taking our time doesn’t it?” She nodded, continuing to eat. “It’s been a hard thing to juggle over this past year. My human upbringing and now this – transformation if you want to call it that.” 

“Now that I can understand. And I do appreciate the effort. Truly. Especially if things are like you say… “ She let her voice trail off as her eyes dipped down to his ribs. He was stunned that she figured out where his mark was – his jaw nearly hitting the table. “What?”

Looking at her bewilderedly, “How did you figure out where my mark was?” She shrugged. 

“A hunch? Gut feeling?” David was starting to wonder if there was more to this woman than he realized. Jerking himself out of his daze, an idea struck him.

“20 questions. Nothing is off limits – I mean given our situation. What do you say?” He threw her a heatedly cocky grin. They had to get to know each other right? Grinning ear to ear, returning his confidence at him – she sat her fork down and crossed her arms. David suddenly felt like the room heated up by about twenty degrees watching her. 

“Sure thing. Bring it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Dreamwalking, Angst and smutty shenanigans ahead.

Dragon Bound: Part 8  
Word Count: 1,842 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 8: PG13 to start, NC17 by the end

David grinned ear to ear, clicking his tongue. “Be careful what you wish for…” Flagging the waitress back over for drink refills, he took a moment to pick his first question. After the girl disappeared, David turned his steel eyes back to the woman sitting across from him. “Okay then. We’ll start with something more benign. Favorite color?” Elizabeth snorted. “What?” David snickered, knowing he caught her off guard and enjoying every single minute of it. 

“Gotta admit I did not expect that… Uhm… “ She tilted her head to the side and looked out the window. She didn’t want to admit that recently her favorite color had transitioned to steel grey, the color of his eyes. So she picked her second favorite. “Emerald. Yours?” 

Putting a finger to his lips, he contemplated his answer very carefully. He had a feeling that she held back. But he was in no mood to do the same. “Right now – topaz.” David found himself extra pleased at the light pink blush that spread across her cheeks and down her neck. “Favorite kind of food?” And their discussion continued on like this for the remainder of their lunch. David found himself drawn more to Elizabeth than before. She meshed so well with him and yet was still so different. They discovered similar tastes in music and movies. He discovered she is a nerd – anime, gaming… the whole nerdy enchilada. Their tastes in food differed – he was far more into steaks and meat while she leaned more towards fruits and veggies. They both loved sweets. The Dragon smiled, slyly, from his place in David’s core. The Dragon knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he’d find a chink in the boy’s defenses and then they girl would fully be theirs. 

Elizabeth looked at her phone and frowned, “Back to work.” David sneered. ‘Man… have to leave her defenseless again…’ Standing up and pushing his chair in, he threw some cash down on the table and offered her his arm again – an offered that she gladly accepted. “Why thank you!” She giggled as they exited the café, only to freeze cold in her tracks. David looked down at her, concern etched on all his features. 

Dropping his lips by her ear, he whispered, “What is it?” She shivered involuntarily – both because of what she saw and the effect he had on her just now. Ducking her face into his shoulder, she shook her head no emphatically. Squeezing her shoulder, David forced her to look up at him. “What is it?” 

Licking her lips, unsure of what to say she took a breath and whispered, “I saw black eyes in the store window across the street.” David blanched and did all he could to prevent the snarl he felt building from ripping out of his chest. David snaked an arm around her waist, holding her as close as he could. 

“Gotcha. Come on. Let’s get back to work. I’ll talk to Hunter about this shit.” He directed her towards the area and subsequent building they were operating out of for this week. But he couldn’t focus on his job. His mind, as well as The Dragon’s, was racing with near murderous thoughts and confused questions about her apparent ability to see or sense things that normal people wouldn’t be able to – and he wasn’t sure what line of thought got him worse than the other. Suddenly, he felt a smaller hand on his chest – and more precisely, on the area of his ribs where his bond mark resided. His whole being stiffened, glaring down at her knowing his eyes was not his own right now. “Remove your hand, little one.”

Elizabeth frowned in worry. “What did I do?” They entered the hotel lobby and he rather forcefully all but carried her to the elevator that just opened up. As the doors closed, she felt his hands on her ass as he jerked her up – growling and grinding his hips against hers. Keeping his hand on the back of her head and neck, he suddenly pinned her against the wall – his lips crashing desperately onto hers. Not knowing what to do with herself let alone how to calm him down, she laid her hands on his chest up near the collar of his short. Groaning at her taste, he gently tilted her head back and deepened the kiss – earning a whimper from his mate. Her whimper was like a blast of cold water. As quickly as he picked her up he sat her back to her feet. 

He ran a frustrated hand through his hand, moaning in near agony at the level of emotions he was fighting back all at once. “I’m so sorry, Liz. So fucking sorry.” He all but sobbed. “This whole situation is just so fucking hard to manage and when that God damned Dragon finds a hole – he slips right through it.” She wrapped her arms around his waist while he hooked his around her shoulders. 

“It’s okay, David. It’s okay. You took control back before things got… too far. I’d say that’s a win don’t you think?” Half smiling up at him, Elizabeth was trying her best to reassure him. He couldn’t help but to return the half-smile at her. ‘She’s strong enough to handle this. I think. But am I?’ The elevator dinged, indicating they were on the floor that Elizabeth was getting off on, and both of them sighed. 

“Like I said, I’ll talk to Hunter about this shortly. He needs to know that something is going on that seems to be of a more nefarious nature. You be careful okay? I’ll see if some of the roster can maybe hang around you or at least be sure they can keep you in eyeshot until I figure this out. “ Elizabeth shot him a look. “Unless you want The Dragon to take control one of these days, you’ll listen to me on this. Please. Besides, I’m pretty sure Steph and Hunter will agree with me on this. I’ll… email you later or something.” 

The elevators doors closed again, leaving him by himself. He almost said he’d be by to check on her at her room later but he knew with that as week as he was, that would only spell disaster. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips. Her sweet, clean flavor was still there. But this time, he felt like he could push The Dragon back a little easier. ‘Maybe… maybe these small moments…’ He didn’t know if he should be contemplating what he was but it made sense for him. Once again, the elevator’s noise sounded – indicating he should get off here. As the doors slid open, low and behold whom should he run into – Hunter. 

“There’s our star. What’s up young man?” Hunter shook David’s hand. David grimaced at the older gentleman, a look of confusion from Hunter as his reward. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.” Hunter nodded, arms across his chest as David started recounting everything that happened – from the emails last night to the lunch today and even his theory about what happened just moments ago – as they made their way down the hall and prepped to get back to work. 

A few hours later, Elizabeth stumbled back to her room. Her feet throbbed because of the senseless shows she picked today. A quick check of her laptop showed that David hadn’t emailed her yet, so taking the opportunity she got into some comfier clothes and collapsed on the bed. The work of an intern was beyond exhausting and she welcomed a quick nap. 

>> In her dream, David and her were on the shoreline of the beach, cuddled up together. Sighing, she felt like she was in heaven. Nuzzling his neck where a new mark was, she giggled deliciously as he shuddered and attacked her neck in return. She fingers snap and suddenly, they were in the middle of the Barclays Arena, her dressed in a skin tight leather outfit and him shirtless in his ring gear. She tried to run to him but she felt two cold and icy pale white hands with black nails jerking her arms behind her back. Behind David, she noted a weirdly color being with what could be described as tentacles coming out his head and arms stalking up behind David. She tried to scream but one of the hands covered her mouth, the strength of his hold never ceasing. 

“Unh unh unh uhhhh little one…” The wispy voiced declared from beside her. “You areeee ouurrssss. He doesssnn’t desseervee you. Or your powweersss.” The voice drew out as the other creature ran a sword from left to right at a diagonal through David’s chest – through both his heart and his bond mark. It was then she noticed the black eyes of the other beasts. 

“More specifically, dear, you belong to the King of Demons… You’ve been warned. Now pass the word.” The first creature tossed her down but not before she noticed the face. And it was truly that of Jeff Hardy but yet not at the same time. As she fell, she woke up screaming and the room shaking. Doing her best to clear her vision, she grabbed her phone and room key and flip-flops and made a beeline for David’s room. Coming to a skittering stop, her little fist banged on his door like a bass mallet does a drum. 

She heard feet shuffling and a voice croak, “I’m coming. I’m coming. Jesus murphy…” David looked out the peephole to see a very disheveled, very tore up Elizabeth. The Dragon growled to life and in a flash, he threw the door open and scooped her up, tripping backwards a bit as he closed the door. “Hey, hey. H-hey. It’s okay.” He tried to soothe the shaking form in his arms, kissing her temple several times. She pulled back for a second, hers clamped shut, obviously trying to compose herself. But when she opened her eyes, he was no longer confronted with her typical icy blues. 

Her eyes were now the color of blood - crimson surrounding a black pupil to be exact. 

“What the hell…” David whispered and for the first time this entire day The Dragon was speechless as well. Both licked their lips as they looked at their mate. 

“I don’t know but… but I….” 

“You what?” David’s voiced dipped low, his growing arousal becoming more evident. If she said what he feared was next, he wasn’t sure that he nor The Dragon would be able to stop. Her lips slammed on his and her first found purchased in his hair. Kissing her way to his earlobe, she bit down – a little harder than she thought she did but he didn’t care. His hips bucked up into hers – both of them groaning. 

“I want you.” She spoke lazily against his ear causing his eyes to roll up into the back of his head. He knew he was doomed.   
But, oh man, what a way to go….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING
> 
> Smutty near-shenanigans ahead.

Dragon Bound: Part 9s  
Word Count: 1,276 for the actual story  
Rating for P. 9: NC17 at the start and PG13 or so by the end.

David felt like his whole body went up in flames upon hearing those words. Growling, he clutched her as tight as he could – as if she were a life preserver thrown to him out in the middle of the ocean – and ran for the bed. Pinning her down beneath his larger frame, his lips attacked hers with a fury as his hands all but clawed at the t-shirt and shorts that she was wearing. Instead of causing him to slow, her gasps and whimpers fueled him and The Dragon on. With one swift hand he reached up and tore her shirt to shreds, being reward with her latching her lips to his neck. 

“Liz…” He moaned as he looked down to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her now destroyed shirt, revealing the most perfect pale skin and two moderately sized breasts – which were begging for attention. Cocking his head to the side, a rumble emanated from his chest – asking her permission. 

With an eager nod and a quiet ‘please’ his answer, he ducked his head to her chest, kissing his way to one already pebbled bud. He flicked his tongue across, enjoying how her hands tightened on his shoulders and the little shuddering gasp that she let out. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it like there was no tomorrow while flicking his tongue over it. His other hand crept up to her other breast and started working and massaging it. At this point, she was a shuddering, gasping mess beneath him and she was doing her best to grind her hips against his – begging for relief. 

“I need…” Her breathy voice echoed in the dark room. 

Kissing and sucking her neck, he grunted and dropped all his body weight onto her – grinding his hips into hers. “I know, baby. I know.” Slipping a hand inside her shorts, his fingers dipped down to her opening and he groaned feeling how wet for him she already was. “Damn baby.” Slowly but surely he pushed one digit inside of her, continuing his slow movements while snapping his head up to watch her as she writhed in the building pleasure beneath him. 

And suddenly, just like that – he felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his shoulders. 

Bolting up and away from the bed, he dug his fists into his hair. Jumping up from the bed, Elizabeth flew to the other side, crouching down to hide herself. 

“What’s…” Elizabeth was gasping for air as she came back to reality. David hit knees and leaned on the bed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know. I am so sorry.” He looked like he could cry more and more as he too came back to reality. A soft knock echoed at the door. Snapping his head around, his nostrils flared. “Who is it?” 

“Shinsuke. You twos energy could be felt all over the hotel. They sent me to calm.” His thick accent came through the door. Elizabeth’s furrowed deep on her forehead as she frowned. “Hunter said to come to conference room A in about ten.” With that, his footsteps indicated that he was leaving. 

“Elizabeth…” David tried to speak but found his voice caught in his throat. Elizabeth was kneeling beside the bed, hands in her hair and leaning on her elbows – obviously distressed by whatever it was that was happening. Sighing, David went to his luggage and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt and placed it besides Elizabeth. Placing a gentle hand over hers, he just sat there on the bed – at a total and complete loss.

“This is all my fault.” Elizabeth’s voice jolted David to attention.

“Baby, no it isn’t…” 

Elizabeth’s head popped up. “Yes it is. I woke up from a damn nightmare again. Those two – those two killed you right in front of my eyes and when I woke up, it wasn’t me. It was something else. I wasn’t strong enough to contain. I just…” Elizabeth’s voice cracked. “I just felt these waves of desperation – that I needed to find you and verify that you were actually okay.” Shakily, Elizabeth pulled the t-shirt over her head and clambered up beside David on the bed, tucking into his side. 

“Come on. Let’s go hear what Hunter has to say. Okay? Maybe he can provide some answers or some type of clarity at least. Okay?” David kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head, whose only response was a nod of her head. David stood up and pulled Elizabeth gently to her feet. She slid her black flip-flops on as David wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room and into the elevator. 

As the elevator descended, David’s mind was racing. For the first time in days it was his mind purely in control while The Dragon remained quiet. It was quite clear now there were things about her ancestry that she had no idea or clue about – something powerful lurked in her blood. But what was it? 

He felt weird at the prospect of both being terrified and thrilled at the notion. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him, quiet and obviously shaken. Gently, he rubbed the back of her neck and he felt her relax just a little bit. 

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” He whispered as they exited the elevator and continued towards the conference room. They entered the door, finding Hunter and Stephanie, casually dressed and a look of concern on both of their faces, with Shinsuke lurking in the corner of the room – watching very carefully. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Hunter asked calmly. Elizabeth turned to look at him and nodded, exhaustion prevalent on her features. “I’m sorry we had to send Shinsuke like that. He has special calming powers thanks to his ancestry to The Black Tortoise line. Now, how much do you know about your ancestry?” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Not much. I mean we’d try to look into it but always ran into some kind of wall or another at every turn.” David reached over, taking her hand in his and giving her a gentle squeeze. 

Stephanie cocked her head to the side, “What led up to… tonight?” She was picking her words carefully. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and recounted the nightmare for them in excruciating detail. Hunter’s jaw tensed as she finished her account.

“So… the King of Demons and a damn Wisp are indeed among us. And they are interested in you it seems.” He ran a hand over his already reappearing beard. “David kind of filled me in earlier. We’ll address that later.” Hunter turned his head towards David. “Have you noticed a change in either of your marks?” David pulled Elizabeth’s hair out of the way and pulled the collar of her shirt back, eyes bugging out of his head. Hastily, he pulled his own shirt up to find that both their marks did in fact change. Instead of two black dragons, one was now blood red. 

“Uhm, yeah. There were two black dragons before and now one is deep red…” 

“Hm. I see. Well the only thing I can be certain of is that somehow those two idiots brought your dragon up to the surface.” Hunter let that hang in the air for a moment. 

Elizabeth’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her chair went backwards. David managed to catch her in time. 

“So… you think her awakening was a…?” 

“A type of heat fueled by panic. Yes.” 

David could only stare at his passed out mate. 

‘Thank God for Shinsuke then…’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently where I have stopped thanks in part to life interruptions, other muses talking to me and some writer's block.

Dragon Bound: Part 10  
Word Count: for the actual story  
Rating for P. 10: PG or PG13, mainly language

David held the passed out Elizabeth in his arms, staring at her in complete awe. Here he thought she was a normal little human this entire time and it turns out she’s a Dragon too. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. 

“Only my life…” He muttered under his breath. Turning his head, he threw a questioning glance at Hunter and Stephanie. “So, what now?”

Hunter sighed, shaking his head. “Best we can do is to provide her some blockers and suppressants for the apparently forced heat. This is liable to be rough on her, son. Usually we can predict naturally occurring heats and awakenings. But these two piss-ants forcing it is certainly a new territory.” He spat. Stephanie nodded in agreement. “Hang tight, let me go call the on call medic. Maybe we can round up a few day supply until she can be properly evaluated.” David nodded his understanding as Hunter exited into the hall. 

“I remember my awakening. When I realized what I was – a Banshee …” David snorted. “Fitting right? My father pretty well had an idea of when it might happen and had everything ready. Still… for me it was hell until I got a grip on things. Considering the situation, maybe isolating you two might be a good idea.” 

David was more than alarmed at the idea. “Hell no! Not that the idea isn’t appealing – it’s damn appealing. But are you sure that is a –“ 

“A good idea? Not fucking really, boy. But you went through your own awakening. You were trained and taught how to deal with that new side of you. Given your connection, I don’t see anyone else better suited to not only keep her in check but to guide her as you were guided.” Stephanie shrugged her lithe shoulders. David frowned, part of him knowing she was spot on but also another part of him being scared to death of being alone with her given Elizabeth’s current state. 

David took a deep breath. “I know you’re right. I do. I’m just….”

Stephanie cracked a wry smile. “Scared absolutely shitless?” 

David’s shoulders shook with his low chuckle. “Pretty much, yeah.” It was at this moment that Hunter rejoined the trio, flanked by a very sleepy medic. David lightly shook Elizabeth’s shoulder. “Come on, baby. You need to wake up for me.” Elizabeth cracked an eye open, wincing. 

“Must I?” Her voice was layered in exhaustion. 

David barked out a laugh. “Yes, yes you must. The medic is here with a temporary supply of the medications that you need.” He eased Elizabeth up into a sitting position on the floor, making sure she could support herself before letting go. 

“Okay.” Elizabeth blinked at the medic. “Keep the explanations simple, dude. My brain can’t handle complex words right now.” The medic cracked a grin, completely understanding what she meant. He kneeled down, placing a couple bottles and a bottle that looked like perfume next to her. 

David paid close attention to the medic’s explanation of each item so he could be a reminding force to Elizabeth should she forget. And true to his word, the medic kept the explanations of what each did and how to and when to utilize them brief and simple. 

Elizabeth huffed and pinched her nose, clenching her eyes shut. “I don’t know how I’m going to remember all of this….” 

David wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. “I got it, darlin’. I’ll remind you in case you forget something.” Elizabeth looked up at him and blinked, slightly dazed. “You’re not going to go through this alone. I promise.” Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. David ran his hand up and down her arm. After a few brief moments, she angled her head around towards Stephanie and Hunter, cracking an eye open. “So, what now?”   
Hunter cleared his throat before speaking. “Well, we write David off TV and out of the tour for a while. You two will go to one of our training centers where he and other trainers will help you get a better grasp on what is going. How to control the Dragon and your soon to be blossoming abilities. Then, when you feel like you’re in a good place, you can come back and we’ll talk about where to go from there.” 

Elizabeth felt her ears go hot and felt like the room went up by about a thousand degrees. “Us. Alone. Isolated. You think that’s a good idea?” Her voice cracked. 

Stephanie shrugged. “Not so much but right now it’s about all we got, dear. It’ll be okay, I think. David has an amazing sense of self-control. But I’m sure we can talk to Nakamura about some talismans or something that might aid in that department if it’ll make you feel better.” Elizabeth nodded eagerly. She knew in her heart they needed all the extra precautions they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay few things to explain. Levias is obviously a play on the word Leviathan, which is a cousin term to Dragon. So obvious is obvious there right? Second, I put Seth as an Encantando because according to the resources on mythological creatures I found it’s listed as a ‘trickster dolphin’ or something and I felt like Seth might fit the idea of a ‘trickster’. I will define others for you as I put them in here and explain my thinking on the pick. Also, I know Trips real name is NOT Hunter but I will only use real names as appropriate (such as where a wrestler is actually using their name etc).


End file.
